


Secrets Keep the World Happy

by ArcticKittyCat



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Bye Weirdos, Crack Fic, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm lazy, Maybe - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader Is Not MC, Saeran is a cutie, Saeyoung and Saeran brotherly love, Secrets, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, at some point, i'm also a peace of shit, idek, saeran x reader, this might be a story, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticKittyCat/pseuds/ArcticKittyCat
Summary: Calling up a deranged Hacker in the middle of the night for food, doesn't seem like the best idea.Either way you did it didn't you?So, this simple interaction may lead to more secrets then you would think...





	1. Witching hour meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> **// This takes place during the events of the 707 route. Though you are NOT, MC :3 Also Saeran is so OOC but idec rn**

Curling up you hiss at the cold air sneaking through your cheap ass windows, nipping at the one leg you always kept above the safety of your fluffy cover, whit if you may add had both Doge, and Grumpy cat printed onto it.

In your opinion it was a master piece. No doubt about it.

Letting out a feral growl you roughly kicked the cover off of you down onto your bare wood floor, seriously, you needed to get a carpet before walking in socks kills you. grumpily opening your irritated eyes you turned to your phone, which sat on the desk next to you, like honestly, who had alarm clocks anymore?

But you digress. 

Roughly pressing the power button the screen lights up brightly, momentarily blinding you and forcing a curse out of you mouth. squinting your eyes you see the time.

2:21am

Jeezus christ! it so goddamn early!

And your stupid self was hungry....

Groaning you sit up, the movement virtually nullifying all chance of returning to slumber you had. Your brain tumbled back to a few days prior, you had a friend, MC, she was nice, a little shy sometimes but she was calming, and caring.

back then from what you could tell you had been her only friend, but having lived in another country until a month or two ago, you had not really met in person.

You were bi-lingual knowing your native language as well as Korean. a few days ago MC had texted you about the group call RFA, this basically dragged you into all the current bullshit, as you were put in danger from knowing about Unknown and The RFA.

The funny thing was they had added you too the chat, which caused this guy: 'Unknown' To text you, at first her creeped you out, but then, like the nervous idiot you are you started trying to be creepy back, laughing when he said he was watching you, needless to say you put tape over all your cameras from then on. 

The weird thing is, you could call yourself a slight acquaintance to Unknown, he didn't seem to hate you too much, especially compared to Seven, even if it was a bit creepy for him to constantly talk about his 'Savior' and taking you to 'Paradise' so in your sleep deprived and hungry state, you texted him. Yeah, Stupid i know.

You giggle at how you had made your name on the chat a little Ice cream emoji.

\------

Hi! Dont ignore me i know ur awake. : ** <0** 

I know you don't sleep Unny. : ** <0**

 **Unknown** : ...

 **Unknown** : You're insane.

Pfft, Says you Mr Savior praiser. : ** <0**

 **Unknown** : Bitch. What the hell do you want?

Oh Shut! i know you're not doing anything, you'd ignore me other wise. I'm Hungry. : ** <0**

 **Unknown** : Hi Hungry, I'm Unknown.

 **Unknown** : Now piss off.

I'm going to ignore the dad joke, but ur never living that down X3 : ** <0** 

Get me food Mr Edgy! : ** <0**

 

 **Unknown** : Go away.

I want Mcdonalds. : ** <0**

 **Unknown** : No.

Please : ** <0** 

I'll get you Ice cream : ** <0** 

I know its ur favourite : ** <0** 

Like me! <3 : ** <0**

 **Unknown** : No. Idiot.

Plz, i'll pay you back, with money and ice cream! : ** <0**

 **Unknown** : No. i don't want your stupid money.

Three tubs of mint ice cream. : ** <0**

 **Unknown** : ...

Its my final offer!!! : ** <0**

 **Unknown** : ...

 **Unknown** : ...

 **Unknown** : ... Fine ...

 **Unknown** : What do you want?

YES U R THE BEST <3 <3 <3 : ** <0** 

THX U UNNY <3 : ** <0**

\------

Grinning wildly, your eyes held a smug joy as you sent him your order, adding that he can get something if he wants.

Soon enough you hear lout banning on your window. rolling your eyes you go over to open it, seeing the white, tinted pink, haired creep holding your food, grabbing it you pull him inside much to his anger, your still wary, as he could have god knows what on him.

Sitting on your bed he looks at you dumb founded as you begin to eat your fabulous midnight snack. Patting the bedside you he scoffs before turning to leave. Right back through the window he came form in a very huffy way, yet your voice caught him off guard as he began to scale back down to the ground floor for the second, where your bed had been located.

_"Bye Saeran''_

.....

_"Bye... Weirdo..."_

 

Maybe you were more aquatinted with him then the RFA would think... 


	2. Fun, Games and Pineapple Pizza!

It was the morning after your little Witching hour feast, and alas, it was 2:31 pm, meaning you had just fucked up your sleep seclude, again...

Oh well, you barely had one to start with! shifting and wiggling under your fluffy covers you, after almost an hour, decide to leave your nest and FLY!

To the kitchen...

It took you barely two minutes to prepare your new life diet of ramen noodles and Pepsi... currently you didn't care though, picking up your cup of Ramen (which was still in the pot it came in, like hell were you doing dishes later.) You turned and sluggishly sat yourself down on your bed, taking out your lovely phone you viewed that almost every one was online, and chatting.

Taking a mouthful of food you lazily joined the chat.

\------

Hey guys! : ** <0 **

**Yoosung** : HII!!!

 **707** : CAT GOD SEVEN GREETS YOU! MEOW~

 **MC** : Cat QUEEN greets you toooo!!! <3

All Hail the Cat Queen!!! : ** <0 **

**Zen** : The only cat i'll ever like~ ;)

 **MC** : >//////<

 **707** : You're meant to hail the Cat God Seven!!!

 **707** : I guess i'd hail the cat queen to though~

Leave MC alone you pervs! : ** <0 **

**Jaehee** : I'm inclined to agree.

 **Jumin** : I personally do not mind this conversation.

Thats cos you have a Cat Kink. : ** <0 **

**707** : You better not do anything to my dear Elly perv!

 **Jumin** : Animal abuser!

 **MC** : Ok, so back to the debate!

 **707** : Pineapple pizza is the BEST!

 **MC** : I know right!?

 **Zen** : If MC likes it it cant be bad right?

 **707** : YEAH!

What is WRONG with you people!?: ** <0 **

YOU HAVE NOT TASTE BUDS : ** <0 **

**Yoosung** : I'm pretty indifferent...

 **Jaehee** : Why would you ruin a good pizza with pineapple?

 **Jumin** : It's and alright combination.

YOU BEAST : ** <0 **

**707** : HA We're winning!

 **MC** : Pineapple pizza: 3

 **MC** : Meh: 2

 **MC** : No Pineapple pizza: 2!

 **707** : WE WIN!!!

 **MC** : ALL HAIL THE CAT GOD AND QUEEN!

 **Jumin** : Sigh...

\------

You gasped over dramatically at your phone, pouting at your impending loss you click of off the chat, scrolling down your contacts you smirk, ok it was a stupid idea...

but its not like he ever slept right?

\------

Hey, Whats your opinion on Pineapple Pizza? : ** <0 **

\------

You clicked away and began to wait for a reply.

He must of been busy otherwise he would have replied in the first two minutes, your eyes gaze around your bare apartment, despite being here for almost a month, half your stuff ended up being kept in its box, you almost gasped at yourself when you relized even your electronics hadn't been unpacked yet.

Lazily tossing your now empty Ramen cup, and plastic fork, in the bin, You jumped to your feet, deciding to spend a little time to make your apartment more of a home then a place for work.

Huffing childishly you slowly set up your monitors, 4 of them to be exact. Dont ask...

After you were done you covered each and every webcam with a piece of tape.

smiling you put your hands on your hips, below your TV was all you consuls, PS4, XBOX 1, Wii (Yes you still had one...) and your DS.

Once you were done you turned back to your phone, plopping yourself back down onto your bed.

126 notifications.

125 from the RFA.

1 from him.

You let a gentle smile grace as you opened the chat.

\------

Hey, Whats your opinion on Pineapple Pizza? : ** <0 **

**Unknown** : Get that shit away from me.

\------

_"How predictable"_

_You smile, after all, you know he's only saying that because his brother likes it..._

**Author's Note:**

> **//Love you all!!! <3 i hate the lay out so much, but i cant get anything to work rn, so we all must deal T-T-T **


End file.
